


look what you've done

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, F/M, M/M, Punishment, brat taming, sub!stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: you thought surprising your boys would lead to a fun reuniting. you were only half-wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 37





	look what you've done

James Buchanan Barnes is in trouble. _Lots_ of trouble. Not only had he broken the rule about pleasuring himself without your permission, he had taunted Steve into getting off with him.

Good, sweet Steve who followed your rules to the letter and does everything in his power to obtain even an _ounce_ of praise. He had always the innocent one between them – a ripe apple to be picked from the tree and bitten into on a hot summer day. It was your job to corrupt him, to mold him into the perfect, useful boy that kneels in front of you.

Unfortunately, America’s golden boy has the spine of a chocolate chip pancake, and easily fell prey to Bucky’s more conniving nature. That’s why you had specifically instructed your favorite brat to leave Steve alone while you were on a business trip Tony made you go on; alas, this required you to assume that Bucky would follow the rules you had put in place for him.

A rookie mistake on your part, to say the least.

You had returned a day earlier than expected (a nasty bout of food poisoning had knocked out an entire day’s worth of panelists, cutting the conference and your time away from home short), and had intended on surprising your two boys with your presence.

Instead, when you walked into your shared apartment, you had found them jerking each other off, with Bucky sporting a familiar mischievous glint in his eye as he stared down at your shared boyfriend.

Taking them apart didn’t take much, just the loud dropping of your luggage and a small glare before you’re stalking towards them and pushing them apart; still quiet as you move away from them, you reach into the bedside table to open the special safe you had placed there and taking out two collars. The baby pink one – bedazzled with _BABY_ in big, thick letters with an O-ring, a small bell, and a nameplate attached – is quickly affixed to Steve’s neck, his large, pleading eyes begging for mercy.

You remember the first time you put him in that collar – looking into his bright eyes while clicking the buckle into place. A lot has changed since then – years passing meaning all three of you had more experience, had grown into identities forged from genuine human interactions rather than the history that had ben forced upon them.

Still, despite all these modifications and alterations and conversions, these collars are one of the few things that stayed the same.

Bucky’s collar is matte black, thick and designer leather and bold against his creamy skin. The buckle is much heavier than Steve’s, making a distinct _clack_ -ing sound as you tighten it around his neck. Right under his Adam’s apple lies an O-ring, one you slot one finger through so you can pull him closer.

“You think you can get away with this?” you hiss, “You think you can just break rules left and right without consequence?”

Bucky gulps, desperately trying not to falter under your heated gaze but failing miserably. “I-“

“Ugh, don’t even start.” You roll your eyes and tug him closer once again, mocking his voice. “ _‘Mommy I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again, I’ll never do anything else bad ever…’_ You’re so fucking pathetic, you know that?”

Bucky moans, but doesn’t disagree.

“Such a pathetic little slut, always desperate to break the rules but always refusing to accept the consequences,” he moves to try and touch your hand, an attempt to earn misplaced compassion, but you immediately slap it away. _“No touching_. Either of us. Got it?”

Bucky nods feverishly as you move to where Steve lays on the bed, his chest rising and falling as if he was still asthmatic. It’d be cute if you weren’t focusing on how beautiful his cock looks as it bobs against his stomach.

“Maybe _this_ will teach you,” you sigh as you speak, words fading away as you guide Steve’s cock inside of you. His own moans swirl in with it all, warming something deep in your abdomen that sends any thoughts of yours not focused on the man under you (and the one beside you) to the very back crevice of your brain. “That behavior is met with reward.”

Steve’s large hands fan over your waist as you ride him, moaning freely with your hands planted on his chest as you move up and down his weeping cock. He was already close when you had “interrupted” the two of them, and watching you discipline Bucky before watching you ride him meant even the super-soldier serum couldn’t stop the coil in his abdomen from tightening as your tits bounce in front of his face.

“You gonna come in me, baby boy?” you whisper, slamming your hips down as his own thrusts become sloppy. “You gonna show Bucky how good it feels to be rewarded?”

All Steve can do is moan, face beautifully flushed and eyes screwed shut as his hips jut up and he spills inside of you.

“ _God_ ,” you cry out, now focused entirely on chasing your own release. “God, I missed the feeling of you filling me like that.”

It takes you a moment to muster up the energy, but eventually you turn to face the almost-forgotten man who lies next to you with his arms at his side, muscles tensing and relaxing as he fights the urge to tough you, himself, _Steve._ “See, _brat_? You see what you miss out on when you disobey your Mommy?”

The expression that washes over Bucky’s face – one of desperation, fear, _longing_ – that’s all it takes for the dam inside of you to break. You come with a cry, Steve’s hips snapping into yours with the last little bit of energy left in his weary muscles.

It’s not long after that you collapse between the two men, Steve’s entire body fucked out while Bucky remains desperate next to you.

With your final bit of energy, you turn to Steve, whose orgasm tears have left streaks down his flushed cheeks. “Now, love, what should our naughty little boy’s punishment be?”


End file.
